The traditional notion of watching television at home has evolved into many different forms of viewing television content, on many different devices. For example, users can watch television content, such as live television, recorded television, and time-shifted programs and movies on various devices, such as televisions, display devices, entertainment devices, computers, and even mobile devices, such as tablets and mobile phones. However, television content that is viewed on a mobile device, such as a tablet or mobile phone, is primarily content that is either stored on the device or already recorded content that can be streamed to the device without interruption. There are challenges to streaming live television for viewing on a mobile device. HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) can be utilized for live streaming applications. HLS supports secure delivery of media content via stream encryption where an encryption key is obtained via an HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) Uniform Resource Locator (URL). However, other than using HTTP Secure (HTTPS) to obtain an encryption key from a server, conventional HLS does not address how to protect the key-fetching process.